Wireless communications networks have found great utility in many commercial and military applications. Many wireless communications transceivers are designed for use with a single type of signal or protocol such as spread spectrum or orthogonal frequency division multiplexing (OFDM). Even if a transceiver is equipped to receive and understand more than one type of signal or protocol, the transceiver may not be able to adjust its operation or transmission parameters to optimize the performance of the transceiver.
Another factor in transceiver design is the variability of conditions in which a transceiver may be used. The transceiver may optimally respond differently in rough terrain environments than it would respond when moving rapidly. It may be difficult to maximize transmissions from the transceiver in all environments. While known multi-use transceivers provide some degree of optimization in response to differing environments, such transceivers are ill-equipped to respond to changing environments or future network configurations. Jamming and electronic counter-measure protocols are constantly changing and improving, and the complexity and demands of friendly network communications are constantly growing. Constant redesign and testing of transceivers in response to changing requirements is expensive and time-consuming.
It is therefore an object of the invention to provide a transceiver capable of maximizing its performance with a variety of signal types.
It is another object of the invention to provide a transceiver that can have its performance optimized in different operating environments.
A feature of the invention is the use of one or more state tables, loadable into the transceiver at the time of use of the transceiver, where each of the state tables provides optimal transmission parameters for the transceiver in response to observed behaviors of detected signals.
An advantage of the invention is that a transceiver can be quickly reconfigured to respond to changing environments or encountered signal types.
Another advantage of the invention is that the transceiver can be quickly and temporarily reconfigured to be optimized for specific missions or applications.